You stole everything
by Hello-Hello-Goodbye
Summary: All Demyx ever wanted was to confess his love to Axel and hope that he loves him back. But he's always been to shy. But on the day he finally decided to confess something happens that will shatter his world...This is akudemy! Don't like it don't read it!
1. Chp1 The day his world was shattered

Hello hello! Finally i got another story up! Yes i know it's AkuDemy. But hey i like it! And that's all that matters! Please review! Oh and no flames! If i get one flame i'll shoot DEM-DEM! Demyx:WHAT!?!?!? Me:ENJOY! =3

You Stole Everything...

(An AkuDemy story)

By Yuki

Chapter 1The day his world was shattered

When Demyx was told he had no heart. He made it his duty to prove everyone wrong. Consantly being reminded "It's only a memory of emotion" Demyx ignored them. He knew he had emotions. How else could he explian the warm tingley feeling he had around a certain nobody. The one that found him cold and alone in the dark. His best friend. The Flurry of Dancing Flames. That's right Axel. Demyx was in love with Axel. In fact Demyx loved every single thing about Axel. His bright red hair. His sparkling emerald green eyes. The way he smelled of cinnamon and ash. His chilled personality. His fire. Hell Demyx even loved his nerdy "Got it memorized?" line. But Demyx had yet to tell Axel of his obbsessive love for him. Why you ask? Would you tell your best friend that you collet their underwear and sleep with it? I thought not!But today he would do it Demyx would tell Axel about his love no matter what.

It was a quite day in castle oblivion. Demyx was wondering around the castle. Everything slient around him, except the clicking of his boots against the dull floor below. '_Where could he be?' _Demyx rounded a corner. He spotted Axel stepping out of a portal. He called to the redhead. "AXEL!!!" Axel's eyes lite up at the sound of his friends voice. He looked in Demyx's direction and called back "DEM-DEM!" He smirked and walked up to the blushing blonde. "What's up?" Demyx looked at the floor nervously. He began to kick at the white tiles slightly. "N-Nothing really...I was just l-looking for you..." Demyx stuttered. Axel still just stood there smirking like a chershire cat. He pressed Demyx "Why's that demy?" There was a short silence before Demyx answered "I-I was just w-w-wanted to tell y-you that..." Before Demyx could finish what he was saying. He got cut short by Xemnas coming on the loud speaker "Axel and Demyx get your asses to the meeting room! we have a new member joining us and I would like for you two to at least meet them!" _'Fuck.' _Axel sighed. "We'd better go meet the new guy before _Mansex_ releases Saix on us..." The redhead joked. Demyx giggled and agreed. And with that they went off to the meeting room.

They went and sat in their respective places. When everyone was seated Xemnas stood up and began "I'm glad you could all make it here so quickly..." "Because if we didn't you'd fuck our asses to kingdom hearts and back!" Xigbar called with a grin. But his grin was swiped from his face when he saw Saix glaring at him. "ANYWAYS. We have a new member joining us today...everyone say hello to Roxas." All eyes turned to the short boy sitting in the number thirteen seat. He had blonde hair all spikeing up to one side and a little in the back. He had an angel-like face and deep ocean blue eyes. Not that Demyx cared. In his eyes Axel was the most beautiful thing to walk the universe. Demys glanced over at his friend. Axel was staring at the blonde boy. Mouth a gape beautiful emerald eyes widened. _'No way...' _Demyx was going to try and say something to the redhead but yet again was cut off again by Xemnas. "Who would like to show number XIII around?" Before anyone else could Axel jumped to his feet and began waving his hand back and forth in a frantic motion yelling "OH! OH! PICK ME! PICK MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Xemnas heaved a deep sigh and just pointed at Axel. Axel pumped his arms in victory and walked over to the blonde. He introduced himself even using his nerdy "Got it memorized?" line that Demyx love 'o' so much.

Demyx just sat there in his seat. Frozen. He just sat there and watched his beloved Axel flirt with this guy. They left the meeting room. _'There's no way! No way in hell Axel likes that guy!' _Demyx opened up a portal and went throught it. He walked into his bedroom. Demyx groaned and ploped onto his bed. Axel was stuck in his mind. He rolled over. _'I need to take a swim...' _He jumped off the bed and went to change. Once his had dawned his swim trunks he ran to the pool. Swimming always helped Demyx calm down. He began to climb the diving board. He found his mile growing wider and wider as he proceeded up the ladder. Once as the top he looked out over the sparkling water. He felt better. He ran and jumped off. "WHHHEEEEEEEE!!!!" Making a huge splash when he hit the surface of the water. He swam up and broke surface giggling and smiling.

_**(The Next Day) **_

Demyx had woken up early for some reason today. He walked toward the den. The only place with a T.V. He was going to play some gituar hero. _'I wonder which high score i can beat today...' _Demyx strolled into the den. Almost immedeatly he spoted Axel sitting on the couch. It took him a second to see the bit of blonde hair peeking over the couch. They were watch some show called "How to be Emo." Demyx stared for a minute then took a deep breath and walked over and sat down next to Axel. "Hey you guys! Any of you wanna play some gituar hero?" They both looked at him with disgust. Like he was some kinda germ they didn't wanna catch. "Nah...im good...." Axel snroted. Roxas shook his head and went back to watching the show. Axel glared over and Demyx and said "Why don't you go play your stupid sitaur or whatever it is you do number IX." There was a silence. Demyx just sat there. He looked like he had been shot pushed off a cliff with sharp rocks at the bottom. _'Axel...H-he called me by my number....He w-would never do that...unless...he hates me...'_

Demyx holding back tears stood up and mumbled "Ok...fine i will..." He ran out of the room tears beginning to stream down his face. Feelings were rushing through him. Anger, Sadness, Jealousy, Hate. He didn't want these emotions. He began to remember all the things he'd ever been told about nobodys. How they don't exist. How they have no heart. How they have no emotions just the memory of them. And for once. Demyx wished he had belived them...


	2. Chp 2 A way to forget

Hello everyone! Well here's chapter two! Why so soon you ask? I don't know i already had it writen....so why not? Once again reviews please! No flames or this time Axel will get shot!

Axel:I died once already don't make me go through it again!

Me:By now!

DICLAIMER:I DON'T OWN THIS SHIT! IF I DID YOU WOULD NEED TO BE 18 TO BUY THE KH GAMES! XD

_**You Stole Everything...**_

_(An AkuDemy story)_

_By Yuki_

_Chapter 2 - A way to forget..._

Demyx cried for awhile after that. Stayed in his room and didn't come out. But then he tried to get back out there. Tried to win Axel back. But he was always with Roxas. Every attempt he made only made Axel hate him even more. One day Axel snaped and yelled at him " Roxas is my best friend! My lover! My _**EVERYTHING**_! We aren't friends anymore IX! SO LEAVE US ALONE!" Demyx sat in his room face tears stained after hours of crying. Axel's words still echoing in his head. _'I think...If i could hate....I would utterly hate Roxas.' _Roxas stole his best friend. His love. His only ray of sunlight in this dark world. Roxas stole _**EVERYTHING.**_

Demyx began to search for an escape. Something that would make him forget about all the pain. Help him forget Axel. He had tried everything cooking, sewing, drawing, doing lots of missions. Even swimming didn't help him anymore. But he kept searching hoping he would find it. And finally he did. Demyx was wondering the castle one day. Not really going anywhere in pitcular. Just going where his feet lead him. Somehow he found himself in the castles library. _'I don't think I've ever been in here before...' _He wondered around the vast room. Weaving in and out of the tall white bookcases crammed with books. He looked at the books. Most of them were just big wordy books. Sometimes Demyx would find the occasional comic books or two. Probably snuck in by Xigbar. Demyx found his way to a reading area. He went over and sat on the big white couch in the middle of it. "Hello number IX."

Demyx jumped a little "MEEP!" He looked around the area to find who the voice belonged to. He spoted Zexion leaning against a bockcase to his right. In his hands was a book labeled _"The joys of sex." _As he closed the book he smirked. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Demyx slumped into the couch. "Just trying to forget..." Zexion cocked his eyebrow. "Really? About what?" Demyx glared in Zexion's direction "I don't wanna talk about it..." Zexion nodded in understanding. He strolled over and sat down next to the blonde. "Well.....if your trying to forget....I know the perfect way..." Demyx tilted his head in couriousity. Zexion cleared his throat a couple times. Then silence. Zexion was blushing madly. Demyx sighed "Well if your not going to tell me then i might as well leave..." "WAIT!" Zexion yelled. Demyx sunk back into the couch. _'I never knew Zexy's voice could get that loud!' _Zexion cleared his throat again. "Sex." He said blutly. Demyx blinked and stared at Zexion. _'Sex? Sex? I-I had never thought of sex....I WAS saving myself for Axel...' _He furowed his brows. _'Screw Axel...'_

Demyx followed the lavender headed nobody through the castle to his room. Zexion pushed him onto the bed. He began to undress the blonde. Kissing him. Touching him in places he'd never dreamed of. He forgot Axel that night. And got lost in a sea of pleasure. Demyx groaned as the sunlight hit his face. Waking him from a deep sleep. He sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 'What did I do last night?' He looked around the unfimliar room. He felt the wieght next to him shift. He stared at the noboy beside him. _'Oh yea.....we had....sex...' _Demyx ran a hand through his messy hair. He sighed. _'I hope he knows i feel nothing for him...' _He got out of the bed and gathered his clothes. Taking on last look at the awaking nobody he portaled back to his room. He threw his clothes on the floor and ploped on his bed. _'W-What happened...? I can't belive i did....THAT...with Zexion of all people!' _He sighed. _'I mean....he's not bad looking but....I guess i just stoped thinking. And forgot i don't like zexion that.....wait a minute....' _Demyx perked up "I forgot..." He whispered. "Of course! Why didn't i think of it before! Sex! Sex can make me forget!" Demyx jumped out of his bed. _'Let's go see if Zexion's awake yet...' _A couple months went by. Sex with JUST Zexion was getting boring. Demyx wanted to find some other people to have sex with and FAST.

Demyx gathered sex partners. He had five now. Xigbar, Lexaues, Luxord, and Marluxia. Sometimes he would just have one on one sex. Sometimes he would have threesomes. Hell sometimes they'd all get together and have orgys! Not that demyx cared the type of sex as long as he was getting fucked he didn't care. Demyx was becoming addicted to sex and didn't even know it. All he knew was he wanted to forget and sex was the only way to. A year passed. Roxas left the oragnization. Axel chased after to him. Upon learning this Demyx began to have sex at least 10 times a day. He even began to cut himself. He was on path of desruction. And needed to be saved and soon. Before things got worse.


	3. Chp3 He finally tells

_**You stole everything...**_

_**an akudemy story**_

_**By yuki**_

_Chapter 3 Fire and Water_

Demyx was lazying around ontop of a building in the world that never was. He didn't have anything to do this day. Not that he ever really did because the superior thought he was pretty much he never got sent on missions. And all of his sex partners had been sent off on missions. Leaving Demyx without anyone to help him forget. _'Dammit! Xemnas why did you have to send everyone on missions! God dammit i hope i can survive today without sex...'_ He heard footsteps down below. He perked up. _'OH! I hope its one of my sex buddies! Maybe they got finished with their mission early! I'M SAVED!!!' _He peeked over the side of the building. He saw a lone redheaded nobody trudging along the road below. Demyx began to seeth with anger. "Axel..." he muttered under his breath. Demyx portaled to the bottom of the building to confront the nobody. He leaned against the building and waited for the redhead to cross his path. He felt Axel's eyes glaring upon him as he approached. "Oh poor Axel...have you gone and lost your precious little Roxas...?" Axel stoped dead in his tracks. He shot daggers at Demyx. "I guess he doean't care about you anymore...i mean he just gave himself up to Sora with out resistanice...that's like the ulimate slap in the face." Axel snaped "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH IX!!!" He screamed at Demyx while summoning his chakrams. "Oh what...CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH PYRO BOY!?!?" Demyx screamed right back summoning his situar. Axel snarled "WHAT DO YOU KNOW!!! YOUR JUST A....JUST A...WHORE!!!" Demyx froze _'D-did...he just really call me a...whore?' _His situar disentergrated. _'Well...that's basicly what i am...right?' _A tear trickled down Demyx's cheek. "Yea I'm a whore...Yea i depend on sex to get me by...But you know why?" Axel's chakrams dissappered. Demys lowered his head. "You wanna know WHY. AXEL." Axel was silent he just stared at Demyx growing sadder and sadder at the second. Demyx's head snaped up tears were pouring down his face now. " IT'S CAUSE I FUCKING LOVED YOU!!! I LOVED YOU AND YOU PUSHED ME OUT OF YOUR FUCKING LIFE!!! ALL BECAUSE OF ROXAS!!! I HAVE SEX TO FORGET ABOUT YOU AXEL!!!!!!!" There was a long silence. Demyx panted hevaily glaring at Axel. _'Oh god...what did i just say...' _Demyx became frantic. He quickly made a portal and ran through it. Leaving Axel still staring mouth agape. Demyx threw himself onto his bed and cried. _'Why did i have to go and open my big stupid mouth!? STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!!!!!' _Demyx layed there for awhile only listening to the sounds of his own sobbing. Until he finally cried himself to sleep. He woke up hours later to the sound of someone portaling into his room. They were standing in a part of the room where the moolight didn't reach. He sat up trying to catch a glimpse of the nobody. "Who's there?" Demyx called out. They steped into the light giving Demyx a full veiw of them. But their hood was up so Demyx was still oblivious to whom it was. The nobody spoke "You've been crying..." Demyx felt tears still rolling down his cheeks. He gasped and began to wipe them away. The hooded nobody walked over to the bed and grabed Demyx's jaw gently. He wiped away Demyx's tears. Demyx stared at the hooded figure "Who are you...?" The nobody let go of Demyx's jaw and backed toward the window behind them a bit. Silence filled the air as the two stared at each other. Finally the hooded nobody spoke "It's me..." he pulled his hood down "Axel..." Keeping his head down so Demyx couldn't see. Demyx stared _'Axel!? W-Why is he here!? He hates me!....Right?' _"Axel.." Demyx whispered. Axel turned and began walking away "I'll leave..." Demyx watched as he began to leave. He saw a tiny teardrop fall from Axel's face. It would usually be unoticeable to any normal person. But to Demyx wasn't any normal person. And to him it was clear as day. "You've been crying too." Demyx said in almost a whisper. Axel froze. A short silence. "Yea...I have..." Axel whispered. Demyx got up from the bed and walked over to the redhead. "Why...?" More silence. "Because i relized someything..." Axel whispered. Demyx tilted hid head a bit "Relized what?" A very long silence filled the room. "I relized...I threw away the one person...that even made me feel like I....had a heart..." Axel turned and looked Demyx in the eye. "I threw them away...for someone who shoved me away...they were beautiful on the outside...but not on the inside...they weren't...you." Axel stroked Demyx's cheek. Tears peeked out at the edge of Demyx's eyes. "Axel..." "What is im trying to say Demyx is...If i could love...I would love you..." Tears rolled down Demyx's cheeks. "What's wrong?" Axel said concerned. Demyx smile and shook his head. "I've just waited so long to hear you say that..." Axel smiled. He hugged Demyx tightly. They stared into each others eyes as if emotion could be shown through them. They kissed passionately. Steam radiated off their lips. It starlted them. "W-What was that?" Demyx studdered. "I...don't know..." They stared at each other for a moment. " Should...we try again?" Demyx questioned. Axel nodded. They kissed again. Again steam radiated off their lips. They jerked back. "There it is again!" Demyx said astonised. Axel thought for a moment. "Well...I'm fire and...your water and fire make heat...and when heat touches water...it makes steam...maybe that's what's happening here." "Is it...just our lips?" Demyx pondered. A grined formed on Axel's face "Would you like to find out...?" Demyx blushed madly. _'I-Is he implying what i think he's implying...?' _"O-Ok..."


End file.
